


Break Up, and You Lose Me

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [17]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arguments, Break Up, Fights, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: A week later, still flying on his accomplishment, Cloud managed to sneak away and slip beneath the city, only slightly nervous about meeting up with Leon, since he did break into their headquarters and he had a feeling Leon would know it was him who did it.Still, it didn't stop him from going to their agreed-upon meeting place, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he settled in to wait.





	Break Up, and You Lose Me

A week later, still flying on his accomplishment, Cloud managed to sneak away and slip beneath the city, only slightly nervous about meeting up with Leon, since he did break into their headquarters and he had a feeling Leon would know it was him who did it.

Still, it didn't stop him from going to their agreed-upon meeting place, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he settled in to wait.

\--

"Where are you going?" Reno asked, having called Leon into his office to discuss his latest mission and the chaos of the break-in and damage control, raising an eyebrow at the man casually pulling his jacket on.

"Out," Leon replied easily.

"We're not finished here," Reno said, both eyebrows up this time. Rude shifted on his feet in the background, not liking where this was going, on edge with the break-in and Reno's increased paranoia.

"I'll be back later," Leon shrugged.

Reno started him down for a moment before turning to Rude. "Give us a minute," he said, voice not asking.

Rude just nodded and slipped out of the room.

Leon watched Rude go but otherwise didn't react, face as blank as always, seemingly bored.

"Did you listen to Ven describe the intruder?" Reno asked, standing and moving to pour himself a drink. "Handsome fellow he described, yeah?"

"Do you have a point you're trying to make, Reno?" Leon asked, steel in his voice.

Reno took a sip of whiskey, eyeing the hitman steadily. "If you're going to keep a pet, you'd better be prepared to maintain the leash and clean up the messes."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leon said sarcastically, turning to go.

"Squall," Reno said, stopping him in his tracks. "We both know your Wolf crossed a line. And with the incoming threat--"

"You mean, the imaginery monster you're scared shitless of," Leon interrupred.

"And with the incoming threat," Reno repeated, louder, "we dont have time to play with the puppies. We need to make a statement."

Leon growled, frustrated. Dammit, Cloud...

"If they find him, he'll pay," Reno continued.

"Again, Reno, a point?" Leon demanded.

"Control your pet," Reno said bluntly. "Or I will. And neither of us want that."

Leon stalked to the door, yanking it open.

"Oh, and be back in an hour or so, yeah? We need to finalize this, if you're still a Berserker, that is," Reno said, sitting back down.

Leon just slammed the door behind him, leaving the building.

Reno finished his drink, staring thoughtfully at the door before sighing and returning back to the matters at hand.

\--

Cloud glanced up hearing a noise, having zoned out a bit. Leon was late, which wasn't helping his nerves, but he waited it out, willing to wait.

He heard another noise just before Leon jumped down into the underground tunnel and headed for him, Cloud straightening up from where he'd been leaning on the wall.

Leon stalked forward, Cloud opening his mouth to say something and not getting the chance as Leon slammed him back into the wall and pinned his hands, pressed tight to his body.

They stared each other down, fire in Leon's eyes before he was slamming their mouths together with an audible click of their teeth, Cloud's head rammed to the wall and blood filling his mouth from Leon's viciousness, piercing splitting his lip yet again.

Cloud struggled for a minute before giving in and giving as good as he got, making sure to nick Leon's lip in return when he got the chance, sucking on his tongue just to drive him crazy, pushing back until they were both pulling back to pant heavily.

Leon studied this stupid, crazy wolf cub, the blood on his lips and the fire in his eyes, before letting him go and stepping back.

"Hell of a mess you've made me, Cub," he sighed, wishing for a cigarette and cursing his storming out when he felt his pockets and came up empty.

Cloud just shrugged, not apologizing or confirming anything. "Good trip?" he asked instead.

"...Eventful," Leon settled on. "Seeing as it was cut a bit short, what with the theft at headquarters and all."

"Oh?" Cloud asked, playing casual.

"Mm," Leon hummed, studying him. "Yeah, some punk broke into our headquarters and cleaned out the bosses safe. Also knocked out one of our members, which was lucky for him seeing as the body on the floor was the only thing that stopped another member who found him out from chasing him down and killing him."

Cloud hummed. "Interesting. Anything important taken?"

Leon blew out a breath. "Not really, nothing we can't replace," he answered after a beat of silence.

Cloud frowned at that, trying to hide it.

"What'd you use on Ven?" Leon asked him softly.

"Dunno what you mean," Cloud shrugged, startling when Leon surged forward to slam his hand into the wall next to Cloud's head.

"Dammit, Cloud...!" Leon cursed, staring at him intently. "Do you have any idea what you've done? They know it was you, they will kill you - or worse - for it."

"Worried about me?" Cloud asked wih a grin.

Leon cursed again, pulling back. "Should I be?" he countered.

"I'm a Wolf, I can take care of myself," Cloud said firmly.

Leon barked out a harsh laugh. "Right... and when the monsters from the north get here, I wonder what will happen then," he said softly, turning away.

"...Leon?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Leave, Cloud," Leon sighed tiredly, eyes closed, just... just so _done_.

"Look, if you know something..." Cloud tried, grabbing Leon's shoulder to try to get him to turn around.

Leon shrugged off his hand, half turning. "You just made yourself enemy number one, I can't help you now."

Cloud pulled back slowly at that, nodding despite the hurt blooming in his chest.

"I... I'm glad you're back," he offered softly, turning to leave.

"Cloud," Leon said, watching him pause. "Don't come back here, Cub. Stay in Wolf territory with your pack."

"Is that a threat?" Cloud asked harshly.

Leon didn't answer.

Cloud glanced at him over his shoulder, seeing only Squall's harsh stare and walking away without another word.

\--

His chest still felt too tight when he got back, trying to head straight for his room but Zack found him, face grim.

"Zack?" Cloud asked, knowing something was wrong.

"C'mon, Cloudy," Zack murmured, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his room for some privacy.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, studying his friend's face with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"You're always slipping out lately, coming back bloodied and bruised," Zack said. "And I saw you with a guy tonight, in Berserker territory..."

"What?" Cloud demanded, hurt that Zack had followed him, heart racing at the possibility he'd seen Leon...

Zack held up his hands. "I didn't follow you on purpose! Okay, well maybe I did decide to do a perimeter check after I noticed you'd left again... But I couldn't see who it was! Just tell me the truth, Cloud, who is he?"

"I..." Cloud said helplessly, glancing away.

"Dammit, Cloud," Zack said softly, disappointed. "Are you being blackmailed? Is this guy hurting you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"What? No, it's not like that!" Cloud protested, looking back at Zack. "He's -- he _was_ \-- we were dating." He looked away again, the hurt fresh and making his eyes sting.

Zack studied Cloud's dejected posture and bleeding lips, tugging him into a soft hug. "You really liked him," he said, able to see it clrealy -- not understanding why Cloud had been hiding this from him -- they were best friends! -- but seeing it all the same.

Cloud stiffened before giving in at Zack's words and hugging him back. "Yeah," he croacked, throat clogging with emotions too complicated to unpack.

"Cloudy," Zack whispered, rocking him gently.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and let himself grieve the relationship -- he'd known that this break-in would test it, but he'd thought -- hoped -- that Leon would choose _him_...

"It'll be okay," Zack promised.


End file.
